<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Style by look_turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623998">Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles'>look_turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK is wearing a crop top and RayV thinks about RayK’s style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Crop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray Vecchio walked into Ray Kowalski’s apartment ready to watch a game and did a double take. Kowalski was dancing around his apartment, but that wasn’t what was surprising, what was surprising was what Kowalski was wearing.</p><p>He was wearing a crop top that showed off his tanned flat stomach. It reminded Ray of something that Frannie would wear.</p><p>‘What’s up with the shirt?’ Ray asked.</p><p>Kowalski looked down at his shirt. ‘It’s laundry day,’ he said.</p><p>‘Ah gotcha.’</p><p>He had to admit that Kowalski’s punk style was different, but it least he didn’t have Benny’s Mountie school marm style.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>